1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a nail head removal tool that is coupled to and rotated by an electric drill to cut off the rusted head of a fastener (e.g., a nail) that has been driven into a (e.g., wooden) surface. The nail head removal tool has a cylindrical outer cutting body and a coaxially abated inner cutting insert that cooperate to grind and pulverize the rusted nail head while, at the same time cutting a counter bore into the surface which can be patched and painted.
2. Background Art
Nails are commonly used as fasteners in wooden frames, siding trim and decking. Over time, and alter being subjected to moisture, the nail head is known to rust and bleed through the paint or other treatment which covers the nail. Consequently, an unsightly rust stain becomes visible to passersby. Although the rusted nail head can be sanded and painted over, a new rust stain is likely to appear through the paint in a few years. An alternate solution has been for painters and homeowners to use the claws of a hammer or a similar claw nail puller to engage the head and pull the nail outwardly from the surface into which the nail was driven. Because the rusted nail head is typically brittle and embedded slightly below the surface, the nail head is often hard to rip which results in a time consuming removal process and possible damage to the surface from which the nail has been removed.
Accordingly, what would be desirable is an efficient tool by which to be able to quickly and easily remove the rusted head of a nail without damaging the (wood) surface within which the nail is driven.